


28岁社畜

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	28岁社畜

28岁社畜处男，每天兢兢业业准点上班打卡打代码，长相跟没毕业的大学生一样，脸嫩肤白，手腕纤细，手指修长，身上瘦的跟猫似的。性向为男，但耻于开口，为妇女之友，身边的闺蜜从大学到公司指数增长，却从来没有深交男友。  
下班之后，回到独居小窝宛如孤寡老人，需求愈发强烈，终于出现了幻觉。  
小区楼下捡到了一个不明人士，昏暗灯光下古铜色皮肤光滑，泛着热气，他低下身去查看，却被一身男性的汗水熏晕，荷尔蒙与性欲的气息过于浓重，他和他的小姐妹从不会有这种气味，几乎要试他头脑充血。  
男人似乎很痛苦，裸露的肌肤上是许多细小的伤痕，更多是血口子，鲜红有生动，他洁白的手指伸进了活着的身体组织之中，鲜血与肌肉染上了指尖，他第一次触碰一个年轻却精力旺盛的男性，竟然不自主地开始兴奋，脸颊微红似微醺。  
他做了一个简单的决定，带男人回家。  
尽力撑起男人过高的身躯，他感觉自己是被拥抱而并非背起一个昏睡的人，赤裸的肌肤隔着衬衫摩擦他的后背，无意识垂下的手擦过他的大腿，硬挺的头发与他的柔软发丝交缠着。仅仅简单的接触，就让他微微抬头。  
将男人带回家后，他决定男人的名字是狗，无所谓，反正是他捡回了男人，狗已经属于他了。  
处理过伤口又包扎完后，他锁起了狗的双手，但他又为狗垫上了柔软的毛巾，他不想伤害他的狗。  
躺在狗旁边，临睡前，他想明天是周末，应该是美好的。


End file.
